DESCRIPTION: Nanoelectrode ensembles for neurochemical analysis are proposed. The proposed neurochemical probe can provide high performance measurements of neurochemical species that can help to reduce the burden of human illness and dysfunction from brain neuro-system causes and to understand each of these elements and how they interrelate. Electrochemical voltammetry has shown great promise for direct measurements of a variety of neurochemical species in neurosystems, however, the existing single probe microelectrodes have limitations that are not suitable for high performance voltammetric measurements. This program seeks to develop nano-meter scale electrode ensembles that are significantly faster, more sensitive, and reliable than existing microelectrodes. A novel template synthesis approach will be used to prepare nanoelectrode ensembles, and the innovation will focus on nano-engineering of the electrode structure that can provide advantages from the engineered nanostructure. The proposed nanoelectrode ensembles are expected to have significantly enhanced interfacial diffusivities and reduced double-layer capacitance enabling high speed measurements with low detection limits and high selectivity. During Phase I, AMSEN Technologies will demonstrate the proof-of-concept of such an electrode ensemble. The proposed innovation can be extremely useful for neurochemical analysis in applications where sensitive, selective, fast, and highly localized detection and monitoring of neurotransmitters are needed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE